There, There
There, There is the ninth track from Radiohead's sixth studio album, ''Hail To the Thief''. History Like many Radiohead songs of the 2000s, There, There is described by the band as heavily indebted to the band Can, whose songs Radiohead have also covered. Co-produced by Radiohead and Nigel Godrich, the track apparently made Thom Yorke burst into tears when he heard it in its completed, mixed and mastered state. Live performances of There, There usually begin with Phil Selway, Jonny Greenwood and Ed O’Brien on drums (the part they play is put together on a synthesizer on the studio version). The song has frequently been a concert opener since 2002, when it made its official debut as part of a tour of Portugal and Spain. A rough version of the song was premiered live during an Internet webcast by Radiohead in early February 2000; a demo of a more complete, but still early arrangement of the song appeared as a B-side in 2003 on the 2 + 2 = 5 single. It was the only Hail to the Thief B-side not to appear on the COM LAG (2plus2isfive) EP. The beginning and end are considerably longer than the version which made it onto the album, resulting in a track length of 7:45 making it one of the band’s longest tracks. The song has also been performed solo on acoustic guitar by Thom Yorke on several occasions, beginning at Neil Young’s Bridge School Benefit in October 2002. The alternate title for the song as listed on the track listing for the album is The Boney King of Nowhere. This is apparently in reference to an episode of the British children’s television show Bagpuss, of which Yorke and his young son are professed fans. A Bagpuss-inspired music video was filmed for There, There. There, There reached number four in the UK Singles Chart and number one in Canada. It also received moderate airplay from US modern rock stations peaking at number fourteen on the Hot Modern Rock Tracks chart and was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Rock Performance, making it the band’s most successful single on the radio since “Optimistic” in 2000. Music Video The music video for There, There was directed by Chris Hopewell, who also later directed the music video for ''Burn The Witch'' on the album ''A Moon Shaped Pool''. The video is stop motion, and it looks jumpy, as if some of the frames are missing.'' ''It shows Thom Yorke enter a forest and find many creatures involved in human-like activities, like a pair of cats getting married, two squirrels sitting by a fireplace and smoking pipes, etc. He goes from one scene to another, each one increasing in luminosity. Finally, he arrives at a clearing where a golden jacket hangs from a tree. He puts the jacket on and also a pair of golden shoes hidden inside the tree. Doing so, he awakens the crows, who chase and attack him. The shoes appear to give him extra speed, but become tangled on the ground. When the shoes fall off his feet, his feet turn to tree roots upon touching the ground, followed by the rest of his body which turns into wood. Yorke becomes a tree in which the crows rest on the branches. The video won the MTV Video Music Award for Best Art Direction at the 2003 MTV Video Awards, and the NME award for best music video in 2004. Lyrics 1 In pitch dark I go walking in your landscape Broken branches Trip me as I speak Chorus Just cause you feel it Doesn't mean it's there Just cause you feel it Doesn't mean it's there 2 There's always a siren Singing you to shipwreck (Don't reach out, don't reach out Don't reach out, don't reach out) Steer away from these rocks We'd be a walking disaster (Don't reach out, don't reach out Don't reach out, don't reach out) Chorus Just cause you feel it Doesn't mean it's there (Someone on your shoulder, someone on your shoulder) Just cause you feel it Doesn't mean it's there (Someone on your shoulder, someone on your shoulder) There, there! Outro Why so green and lonely? Lonely, lonely? Heaven sent you to me To me, to me We are accidents waiting Waiting to happen We are accidents waiting Waiting to happen Category:Songs from Hail To the Thief Category:Songs